Memory Blank AU
by RebelStar99
Summary: Memory Blank AU. What if Sam was affected by her wish in MB?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all belong to Butch Hartman. I own nothing but the story!**

**Memory Blank AU**

**Summary: What if Sam was affected by her wish in Memory Blank? How would her life be without Danny and Tucker? AU warning.**

**Prologue**

(Sam POV)

Hi, my name is Sam Manson.I'm 14 years old, a freshman. Call me Samantha and I'll make sure my steel combat boots land in your face; the bruises will also tell other people to watch out and not mess with me. Yes, that's me: aggressive, sarcastic, and mostly, anti-social. I mind my own business and don't mess around with anybody's 'm a Goth and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. I live in a hell of a city called Amity Park with my snobby and filthy-rich parents, the Mansons. Actually, I only see them once a month or so because they are always at a convention, meeting, or stupid business trip. They don't think about spending some bonding time with me, their only child, but frankly, it's fine with me. I always rebel against them, like being Goth and hating pink. My only true friend is my Grandma Ida, who had a wild past like I do. Maybe that's why I'm so close to her; we have a ot in common, like black hair, violet eyes, and we both hate our parents. I have other friends, Gothic ones, the people I meet at my local Gothic bookstore, The Skulk and Lurk. Other than that, there's nothing much unless you're talking about my school.

I go to Hell or, aka Casper High, the worst school ever. It has boring and lazy teachers (as usual), wealthy and vain A-listers (who live without any purpose in life), disgusting, half-cooked meals (which is one of the reasons why I became a vegetarian), and stupid events. The students are divided into multiple castes (how stupid!). There are the A-listers (they torment the "lower" classes and are well-to-do kids), B-listers (kids in drama, chess, etc.), C-listers (punks, Goths, Scenes) and the Losers. You'd think it'll be easy to see where I would be. Not. I belong in the Losers' group. You might think that I'm wealthy, so why aren't I an A-lister? Well, I don't like using my money for popularity and friends. You end up with fake friends who only like you because of your looks and/or money. One girl had a loss in her money. Her friends turned against her and she was banned from the A-listers. Not only that, she was doomed a "Loser" for the rest of her high school career. Harsh, I know. But that's just my school. Yay. How joyful I am to be in this school. Of course not.

The "Losers" are taunted by the A-listers, who think they are all that. Not really. In ten years, I see them working in fast-food resteraunts, as cosmetic testers, employees in gas stations . No, I'm not a physic. If you make a poor nerd do your homework and pass notes when taking tests, then what else would happen? Exactly, you end up like that. Anyway, among the Losers are two best friends, two boys. They are Daniel Fenton, but he prefers to be called Danny and Tucker Foley. Danny's quiet, shy, and quiet. He 's the son of ghosthunters, which is one of the reasons why he's in the losers' group. He has messy, black hair and icy blue eyes. We were once lab partners, and Danny was the clumsiest thing ever! He was banned for life from handling fragile things. Tucker is the school flirt. He's always after the prettiest (and shallowest) girls at school. He also loves eating a lot of meat. But the thing he loves most is technology and is always wielding his beloved PDA. I talked to them a few times. They seem pretty nice.

Everything changed when I was assigned to be Danny's tutor.

**What's gonna happen next? Read and I'll upload the next chapter later.**

**Inuyasha OUT!**

**Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Remeber to review. Also, I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I wouldn't come up with my lame stories.**

Chapter 2

" Ms. Manson," my boring Language teacher drones, "will work with Danny to improve those poor grades of _his." _He glared at poor Danny, who shrank back in his seat.

"Uhh.. sure Mr. Lancer. What's in it for me?" I rolled my eyes. The class watched eagerly, waiting for any action. But I sent them an icy glare, telling them to mind their own business.

"Samantha, do not question your teacher like that. What would your parents think? That a Manson, a person of high status in society, acting like this!" He turned his back to me and walked to the whiteboard. "Unacceptable."

I glared at him yet again. Why did my parents HAVE to be mentioned! I was a rebel and that means that I don't listen to anybody, even if it's the good for me (coming from my parents, who I think never taught me anything useful). Yet, nobody seemed to accept it. I let out an exasperated sigh and slouched back in my seat, silently cursing the world.

School was out, and I set out for my locker. I grabbed my books, and was about to head out, when I suddenly remembered he was there, being pushed harshly into a locker. I sighed. I knew who was up to this. Dash, the school's jock and the most popular guy. He isn't even that attactive. Even Danny is a lot cuter than him. Wait. Did I just say Danny? I didn't like Danny, did I? Whatever; my thoughts wouldn't settle. I yelled at Dash and kicked him with my strong combat boots. People booed him down and whistled. Then I walked over and freed poor Danny from his confines. He was blushing with embarrassment and croaked out a "thank you". I smiled, and he led me to his house, the Fenton Works.

I was surprised to see how close it was to my house. He opened the door and let me in first. What a gentlemen. For once, I wasn't sarcastic. "I'm home!" he yells. I looked around and saw his dad, Mr. Fenton holding out a tray of something that looked like ghost cookies. Yup; he was definetely obsessed with ghosts.

"Danny-boy!" he says joyfully, "Try out these ghost cookies I made! And who's your new girlfriend? Will she catch the banquet?" Danny and I blushed and looked away.

"Did someone say girlfriend?' A motherly voice squealed. "Oh my god, they grow up too fast". A woman took my hand and shook it furiously. "I'm Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother. So nice to meet you!" This was crazy, nuts. I finally spoke up.

"My name is Sam Manson. I'm not Danny's girlfriend. I'm actually his tutor and classmate." I said. Their faces fell, yet they still smiled.

"Well, welcome to the Fenton household". I noticed that Danny wasn't to be seen. Turned out, he was in the kitchen preparing snacks for the both of us. What a sweet came out with packets of _vegan _pretzels and chips. Wow, this guy knew my taste.

"C'mon, let's go to my room." He said. He then noticed me staring at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I was wondering how did you know I was many respect my taste. Thank you." He was SOO considerate. Oh dear, I thought. Maybe I'm falling for him.

"Well, at school, I've seen you fight for animal rights and veggies. You're the one who organized an anti-meat protest against Tuck." He laughed, then blushed. "Let's get started.:

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Please review. I feel much better when you do, and it also gives me the courage to continue. Thank you guys for your support! ~Raven**

Chapter 3

After three hours of continuous studying, I went home. But with a new feeling in my heart. I mean, everyone despised the Fentons. But to me, it was like they were family to me; even more than my folks. And Danny wasn't freaky or whatever people at school called him. It must be sad to be called something you aren't. But I couldn't wait to see Danny and Tucker tomorrow. I went home, actually looking forward to the something, instead of dreading it

When I stepped inside my house, my parents were acting so worried and stuff. They kept on asking where I was. Like if they cared before! I just told them that I went to a friend's house. "You have friends?" they exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and said a typical "Duh". They immediately bombed me with questions such as "Are they rich?" and "Are they popular?". I replied no to both questions and went upstairs. Geez, my parents are so weird! Why wouldn't they let me have the friends I want?

I went to the secret compartment under my bed and pulled out my journal. _Journal, _NOT _Diary._ Don't even get me started on diaries. They're girly and preppy, the exact opposite of what I am . My journal, however, was just like me. It was purple with striped of black. It even had a bookmark beaded with skulls and bones. Very Gothic. I opened it and began to write.

The next day at school, I met up with Danny and he invited me to his lunch table. I felt pleased, as even my Gothic friends only invite me to their table because they feel bad for me that I don't have much friends. I talked with Tucker and decided that I liked him too. But not as much as Danny. I mean, I finally realized last night that I had a crush on Danny. Wow, a Goth having a crush on a non-Goth. What news. Anyway, Danny and Tucker have some of the same interests I do. Like, we like playing video games. We love animals, cute ones especially. We don't like the popular group, and we are outcasts. Man, I'd never been accepted that fast before.

Unfortunately, my sunny attitude (which is _VERY_ rare to see) was ruined by my stupid, stuck-up parents. They cornered me, accusing me of "seeing" the Fentons'. They warned me that those "kooks" are no good and I wasn't allowed to see them again. I only explained to them that I was Danny's friend and classmate. Nothing more, nothing less. But because of them jumping to conclusions too much, they refused to even believe me, their truthful daughter. I stormed upstairs to talk with Ida. If there was anything I loved about her, I'd say that I absolutely admire her for defending me and fighting against my parents. She was usually the one who talked my mom and dad out of the stupid decisions they would make about me. Like the time they almost sent me to boarding school. Well, maybe that wasn't THAT effective, but at least I showed my defensive side when the headmaster tried to grope me. So anyway, I talked to her and then she zoomed downstairs to tell of my parents. After hearing protesting and a lot of yelling (courtesy of my fierygrandmother), I was allowed to see the Fentons'. Good grief. Finally.

**I had writer's block for the first time ever so I didn't update. Sorry for the lame chapter. I'll think of better ones. Or PM for any ideas. Thanks. And also check out my updated profile. I think you'll see something of interest there. =)**

**Inuyasha Out!**

**~Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, dear readers. I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time. I've been busy, and now that I have a month's break, I will continue my stories. ~Raven**

Chapter 4

Spending time with Danny (and Tucker) was great. We would pick each other up for school, see each other in classes, and go to the Nasty Burger for lunch. It felt so nice to have friends. I'd never really had the feeling before. I was always the "creepy Goth freak". But Danny and Tucker saw right through me. They defended me when some popular schoolgirls, especially Paulina and Star, would ridicule me. They helped me sneak out (which my parents didn't let me do) at night to watch a horror-movie marathon with them. For once, I was happy. And I was determined to stay that way.

But then, Danny started to act strange. He would avoid me when we were alone (without Tucker, on days like when he was sick). He would stutter and scratch the back of his neck when he would talk to me. And then, Tucker would smirk. Were they hiding something from me? I wanted to confront them about it, but I never got the chace to. Then, Danny started to date Valerie Grey, one of the upper-class freshmen. Though I appeared happy for him outside, I was devastated inside. I couldn't believe. Oh wait, yes I can. Who would date a freaky weird girl like me? But didn't Danny accept me? Wasn't that the reason we became friends?

But I kept this to myself. It wouldn't do for Danny to find out my feelings for him. And even Tucker was shocked. Although he showed it, he didn't tell me about it when I asked him. I was beginning to feel lonely all over again...

...and it looked like Danny was in the same position. I mean, he would smile when holding hands with Valerie. But there was _something _ beneath those smiles. They kind of looked fake. Wasn't he happy being with _her?_

Today, Danny gave me and Tucker a rare visit in my house, when we were playing video games. Tucker and I both felt happy to be with him again, but it as like Danny was empty inside. We _could _see his emptiness. I mean, we ARE his friends.

He acted even stranger when we touched hands while passing each other the game controls. He blushed a bright red. And then he smiled. It was _real._ I smiled back and hugged him. Tucker smirked and whispered, "Lovebirds".

"WHAT!"

000000000000

Yeah I know this was short. Sorry. I had writer's block. Please review. Falmes are allowed for such a short and boring chapter. I'd like some ideas from you readers. Anyone have any?

~Raven


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I haven't updated in a while, and to be frank, it had to do with laziness and insecurity. I'm sorry guys, but also, I thank you so much for those reviews. ~Star (formerly Raven)**

Chapter 5

Danny continued to date Valerie, and I continued to be confused. Danny was acing stranger and stranger by every passing day. He bit his lip and became pale every time he looked at me. He also avoided eye contact while talking to me. Was it something I said? Something I had done? I decided to get to the bottom of the mystery.

I was on my way to my locker, when I passed an abandoned classroom. Ok, not as empty as I had thought. In that room, two people were arguing. I recognized their voices to belong to Valerie and Danny, respectively.

"Valerie, I'm sorry, but I can't do this any longer. I can't take it any more. I can't be with you 'cuz I know, you're only together with me to keep Nathan off your back. I'm flattered, but I won't do it anymore!" Danny was saying. He had an apologetic look on his face, but his voice was firm. He wasn't taking any of this any longer. Guess my rebellious attitude taught him something.

Valerie huffed, and flipped her hair above her shoulders. I hated the flirtatious gesture, but many guys melted at it. Danny, however, stood firm as a rock. Valerie glared at him, and proceeded to slap his cheek. Then, I stepped in and was slapped instead. It burned, but I was a strong person, and I wasn't gonna let one little slap stop me. Valerie glowered at me with a gaze so angry, it could melt half of the ice in Antartica. And probably the polar bears living in it. Anyway, she turned around and stomped out of the room.

I felt the stinging subside, then winced, as I felt something warm drip down my cheek. "Sam," Danny said, oh so softly,"Why? You didn't have to..." He stroked my cheek gently. I was gonna confess to him, there and then, but Danny ran off to the class cabinet for the first-aid kit. He bandaged the cut made by Valerie's $700 ruby ring (I heard her bragging out it toother girls while showing it to them), then looked me right in the eye. We were leaning in, until the door opened and we both drew back, almost giving us whiplash.

"What in the name of _Romeo and Juliet _are you lovebired doing in here?" Yelled Mr. Lancer, who like many other people in school, had taken to calling us "lovebirds". It annoyed us to no end, and we usually tried to avoid interacting with each other much.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we said at the same time.

"Uh huh, of course you aren't. Class starts in 10 minutes. Detention for both of you."

"What," I almost yelled, "We get detention for coming early to class?! What kind of punishment is that?!" Mr. Lancer tried to be "hip" and stuff so he could be a "cool" teacher. He followed the popularity rules and never gave detention to the popular kids, instead handing over to the less famed ones. He never disiciplined the jocks, instead letting them do anything they wanted. Of course, he wasn't everyone's favorite teacher.

Danny, instead of rebelling with me, stayed quiet and nodded his head. I couldn't believe it. Danny was letting himself be pushed around, even when I explained to him not to? What was up with him? Why was he he acting like he used to before we became friends? What was going on?

After lunch, we both went to the library for detention. There wasn't any teacher around, so I had a good chance to talk to Danny. He, however, was fidgeting and playing with his hands nervously. His eyes were twitching and his hand kept on going to the back of his neck. He looked past me as I looked him in the eye. He mumbled things, but I didn't understand a word he said.

"Speak up." I commanded.

He took a shaky breath and looked around for anybody. His expression relaxed, probably meaning nobody was there. He started, "Sam, I'm not the best with words and stuff, and I know I'm not the most attractive guy around, but I have to say this, to get off my chest."

What was this boy saying? Attractive? What in the world! He was cute and dopey, that's what I thought attractive. I started to ask what was he talking about, but he held up his hand for silence. Maybe this was very important after all...

"I didn't want to say this before cuz I didn't want to lose your friendship, but at the same time, I can't hold it in any longer. I like you a lot, more than friends. You're the sweetest, nicest, and I don't know how to say this, prettiest girl I've ever met. If you don't feel the same way, that's ok. But can we still be friends?" He breathed unevenly and waited for my answer.

A mixture of emotions engulfed me. I was shocked, overjoyed, confused, unsure. I could not believe what I had just heard.

And before I knew it, my reply flew right out of my mouth.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

**Another dumb ending; I seem to have a knack for them. Read, review, blah blah, blah.**


End file.
